blueangelsstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Emmett Brown
Emmett Brown Dr. Emmett Lathrop "Doc" Brown was the inventor of the DeLorean time machine. He was supposedly born in 1920 but also could have been born in 1914, in Hill Valley, California to the German-born Erhardt Brown (whose birth name was Erhardt Von Braun) and Sarah Lathrop. He usually had a pet dog – in 1955, his dog was named Copernicus after Nicolaus Copernicus, the third in a line of pets named after famous scientists, and by 1985 his dog was named Einstein after Albert Einstein. Doc's role models were scientists, as evidenced by the names of his dogs and the portraits of Isaac Newton, Benjamin Franklin, Thomas Edison, and Albert Einstein found in his laboratory (which were on his fireplace mantle in 1955). Bio Doc was intrested in steam engines like the last time he clambered aboard Locomotive 131. He says he wanted to do that on his life. He will be able to start the locomotive by shoving the DeLorean Time Machine to get Marty back to 1985. Later, he and Clara built the Jules Verne Train out of a destroyed Locomotive 131. For unknown reasons, Emmett, Marty, Biff, and their family moved from Hill Valley to Sodor. First, he met up with Marty McFly about the damage on Gordon plummeting on the right hand side of the ravine. Marty asks him about the plan to get the train back on the rails and he changed the plan for using explosives (rather than the use of presto-logs to make locomotive 131 pushing the DeLorean before destruction). He then made Marty finding the others (The McFly Family and Tannen Family) to see who has the plan. Bob Wycoff McFly has the plan except Huey and Rainbow Tannen, and Crystal McFly. When Gordon and Reggie were close for falling down, he says that he and Marty can save him later. Reggie wants them to save himself and when the robot pulled Gordon and Reggie, they were saved. Emmett and Marty took Gordon to Nubby. Emmett came back to life after being killed by Huey while trying to kill the bee, he did an audition for the talent show for doing the stunts. As he did, he got run over by a robot. He was healed again after being killed by a robot and then he warned Reggie for the Massive white electric train for the 12:05 train to be on time. Once more, he arrived on the DeLorean to see Dan fixing up the metroliner to get Reggie on time. Once more, the car shot straight to the hill on the right hand of the viaduct. He, Dan, and Reggie saw the tire trails (not like the DeLorean's trails on fire) from Lucas' car. Emmett and Reggie went to the courthouse and talks to Top Hatt about the new trains. Next, they went to the Loco Yard to find the new trains that they were Lego and Herr Mann says the Lego was sold for the last one. Next morning, Reggie, Jennifer, Marty, Emmett, Bob, Biff, Huey, Clara Clayton, Jules, Verne, Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen were waiting in the siding for the new train to come. They were so tired and cross and wanted to take a train and once and for all, Bessie came. Once more, Emmett became a train driver and he was with Reggie driving Bessie pulling two coaches. When they came to Wellsworth, they are having a celebrity as Lucas inside the new car hit the second passenger wagon, damaged, and spoilt the celebration. He explains that Jim522 will turn into a huge green man with oversized muscles (referred as The Incredible Hulk). Now Bessie is pulling one passenger wagon with him and Reggie on the footplate. At the viaduct, Reggie found the metroliner engine that belong to the massive white electric train and then began their journey back to Tidmouth. Finally, the massive white electric train got its engine back and Gordon was repaired into an A1 Pacific and became good as new. For Bessie, she returned to Winkstead Hall. They both remained on the railway to help out with the trains. In "Harmonica of Doom", Emmett met up with Biff and talked about the awesome joke about the Thief. He wants him to do some Thomas Songs on the harmonica and Biff would not. He got run over by a dragon robot controlled by The Thief. He was back to life once again and was in crowd whereas Bob did a test with the giant ball shot out and into the water. Later, he is inside Ffarquhar sheds and asking Reggie how was Max is feeling. And when he got onboard Gordon, he was talking to Max and Reggie about everything. Later, he whistled and walked to Reggie and talked about Larry's retirement. He was going to Lou's Cafe for some dinner. Before dinner, he was having steak and broccoli and then he got a punchline. When the cafe closes, he talked to Huey very inappropriate. During midnight, Marty shared a flat for him in his garage/mansion and in the morning, he was sitting on his couch watching TV. Emmett played cricket with Marty, Huey, Bob, Rainbow, and Biff. His leg come off as Marty threw the ball too hard. When Emmett had his leg fixed, he threw the ball as he hitted it with a bat and landed on his forehead and fell. Huey takes over Marty as the next bowler, and Rainbow takes over him as the next hitter. As Huey threw the ball and Rainbow hits the ball, Bob ran with excitement catching the ball and ran into a monster. As the monster caught the ball, he was frightened. He, Marty, Biff, Huey, and Rainbow came up to the scene. As Rainbow asks him if he is related to him. They watched, and the monster roared and then ran off in panic. They went in town and when the monster roared at them, they ran off leaving the monster tired out and thirsty. Then, for Plan A, they had planned to ask Miscolour Max. For Plan B, they went to Cyberdine Systems to ask The Thief about the Monster. But out in the wastelands, they hid in a bush and watched the fight. Then he heard the monster asking The Thief to play cricket. Appearences *''Big Man Restless'' *''The Trouble With Trains'' *''The Bee'' (dead cameo) *''The Talent Show'' *''The Trouble With Trains 2'' *''Harmonica of Doom'' *''From the Earth to the Moon'' (does not speak) *''The Trouble With Trains 3'' Category:Characters Category:Back to the Future Characters